


Miracle on Digital Street | Christmas One-Shot

by DisposableVillain



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier, Digimon Tamers, Miracle on 34th Street (1994)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Child, Christmas, Deaf Character, F/M, Miracle on 34th Street, Miracles, Older Characters, One-Shot, christmas film, mlw - Freeform, old fic, santa, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisposableVillain/pseuds/DisposableVillain
Summary: Yolei Inoue is a six year old girl living in Shinjuku with her mother - Rika Nonaka - who has no belief in Santa Claus. But what will happen when a man - JP Shibayama - is hired as Cole's Santa Claus? Will he manage to convince both her and Rika that Santa Claus and love are worth believing in? Will he win the court case? And will Rika and Koji Minamoto ever get together?





	Miracle on Digital Street | Christmas One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm Elliot for those of you who don't know. This is a really old Christmas fic that hasn't been edited since I posted it so sorry. Hope you enjoy anyway.

Snow fell lightly on the paths of the streets of Shinjuku city as a plump, elderly man halted by a set of streetlights, his white hair glistening in the sunlight as a young blonde boy bearing a green-blue hat stared up at him in awe.

Turning to the elder man accompanying him, the blonde tugged on his sleeve, "Ask him!"

The man shushed him, glancing warily at the first man – who smiled knowingly.

Glancing at him again, the blonde grinned, "Come on, Oji-san! Ask him!"

"TK, be quiet," his granddad scolded softly, glancing at the man beside him, who smiled again. "Sorry, he, uh… seems to think you're Santa Claus."

Chuckling, the man crouched down next to the blonde and smiled, "I am Santa Claus."

Wide-eyed, TK stared after the man as his grandfather – Thomas Norstein – led him away.

"Merry Christmas!" the plump man called after them before moving in the direction of the Cole's Department Store parade.

* * *

 

"What is it  _this_ time, Takuya?" a redheaded woman groaned, pulling her coat tighter around her petit body as she narrowed her violet eyes at the hazel-headed man wearing a pair of goggles on top of an olive-green hat in front of her.

"Rika, you're here," Takuya Kanbara nodded in greeting at the redhead – Rika Nonaka – before pointing at the screen in front of him. "It's your Santa; he's wearing a… jumpsuit…"

Frowning at the grey-haired man in the sleigh, cracking the whip on the plastic reindeer wearing a blue-and-yellow jumpsuit, Rika shook her head, "That's not my Santa Claus…

* * *

 

"Okay, you just throw it up, and then bring it down as fast as you can," the man bearing the jumpsuit that had bade TK a merry Christmas on the street demonstrated, cracking the whip on the plastic reindeer as the younger, Santa-suit clad man rolled his eyes and turned away from him, pulling a small thermos out of the pocket of his jacket.

"It's all in the wrist," the man demonstrated again as 'Santa' – a dark-haired male known as Asashi Yamada – took a swig of the liquid that resided in the thermos. "It's easy once you get the hang of it." Rolling up the whip, the man moved to hand it to Asashi, only to freeze as he saw him place the thermos back in his pocket.

"Thanks for the show and tell," Asashi beckoned for the man to hand him the whip. "Now give me a try."

"What was that you were drinking?" the man – JP Shibayama – snapped, eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Just something to keep me warm," Asashi shrugged and made to grab the whip, only for JP to hold it out of his reach and carefully climb out of the sleigh he had been standing in.

"You're drunk!"

"Yeah," Asashi shrugged. "Well you're a pain in the ass."

"You are a disgrace!" JP glared at Asashi again, his brown eyes sparking with indignance. "Do you have  _any_ idea how many kids are watching you right now?"

"Just give me back the whip," Asashi made another move for the whip, but JP sidestepped the grab.

"When you put on that suit, you represent something that has great significance to millions of people all over the world," JP lectured, circling Asashi. "I can overlook your poorly-manufactured jacket or your ridiculous beard-"

"Hey!" Asashi growled, only to be cut off as JP continued.

"Or even your unbelievable phonily-padded stomach," he poked Asashi with the black walking stick in his left hand, which had small carvings of lightning bolts running down the sides. "But I won't tolerate public drunkenness!"

Grabbing the thermos out of Asashi's pocket, JP proceeded to empty it as the dark-haired male growled in agitation, "Can I get security over here?"

"That's a brilliant idea!" JP grinned, continuing to allow the clear liquid to spill out of the thermos. "Officer!"

Asashi nodded as security began to walk towards them, only to realise that they were responding to JP rather than him, "Hey, wait a minute!

* * *

 

"Ms. Nonaka! We need your help!"

"Ms. Nonaka, thank God you're here! Wait, where are you…?"

"Ms. Nonaka, the horses are going nuts-"

Rika growled as she ignored the complaints, continuing to stalk through the crowd towards the sleigh, her brown trench coat billowing behind her, revealing her outfit – a blue-and-white t-shirt with a navy heart on it, dark jeans and a pair of combat boots.

She had to find out what the commotion at the sleigh was about; whether these people liked it or not, Santa Claus was more important than the ginger bread house or the nutcracker float.

* * *

 

"Sir, if you're not in the parade, then I'm going to have to ask you to step onto the sidewalk," an officer commanded, her hand firmly on JP's shoulder as he pointed his walking stick at Asashi.

"I need to see whoever's in charge of this parade and let them know that this man is-"

"Kiss my-" Asashi cut JP off, only to be cut off himself as the object of his irritation mock-lunged at him.

"Come on, take it easy," another officer groaned as he helped the woman separate the two, his plum-coloured hair hanging in his azure eyes. "Come on, sir; let's take a walk."

"That man is  _drunk_ ," JP growled as the officer nodded, leading him towards the sidewalk. "I must inform the manager-"

"Let's just watch the parade, okay?" the officer cut him off, massaging his temples as JP clutched his walking stick, a scowl on his face.

"I think I'd rather leave."

"Suit yourself," the officer shrugged before walking away, muttering something about needing a vacation as Asashi smirked, pulled up his trousers slightly and bent down to pick up the whip that JP had dropped, laughing as his trousers slipped.

"Woops."

As several mothers covered their children's eyes, Asashi chuckled and hoisted himself into the sleigh, once again fixing his trousers before glancing at his whip – which had looped itself around his booted foot, unnoticed by him, "Let's show him how it's done."

Pulling the whip over his head, Asashi let out a cry of shock as he fell backwards due to the length of rope around his leg and crashed into the back of the sleigh, only to cause it to slide off its podium with him in it and hit the ground upside down.

"Ho ho ho and all that good stuff," he warbled as the sleigh was lifted off him. "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night."

Then, his head hit the ground and the only sounds that came out of him were loud, obnoxious snores.

* * *

 

Rika groaned, seeing Asashi being lifted away from the parade and the sleigh elevated back onto its podium and glanced around,  _Where's that guy…_

Seeing a blue-and-yellow blob in the distance, Rika began running towards it, sighing in relief when she realised it was indeed the man from before, "Excuse me, sir!"

When the man paused to look at her, Rika bowed in greeting, "Hello, my name's Rika Nonaka."

"Oh, uh… JP Shibayama," the man replied, a confused look on his face.

"I'm the director of special products for c.f. Cole's department store," she explained making JP's eyes widen slightly in understanding.

"Good to meet you," he smiled before nodding towards the direction that the parade was in. "As a matter of fact, I was looking for you a few minutes ago; there's no doubt that you saw that your Santa is drunk!"

"I know," Rika admitted, tucking a lock of hair – which had fallen out of the high, spiky ponytail she wore her hair in – behind her ear, "and he's created a huge problem. Millions of kids are watching here and on TV, and they're expecting to see a Santa Claus, and now we don't have one."

"Yeah, that's a problem," JP admitted warily as Rika grabbed his shoulder.

"Would you be our Santa Claus?"

"Me?" JP pointed to himself in shock as Rika shrugged.

"Do you have any experience?"

"Well… maybe a little-"

"Great! You'll be fine!"

"But," JP paused, one eyebrow raised, "does it have to be me? Isn't there anyone else you could ask?"

"JP, the parade has already started," Rika stated, trying to keep the growl out of her voice. "It's either you or millions of kids will be disappointed because they don't see Santa Claus."

"Could I think about it for a moment?" JP paused again as Rika grabbed his shoulder for the second time.

"Don't worry about it, just…" Rika shrugged, "be yourself."

"Myself?" JP pointed to himself again, grinning widely as Rika nodded. "Okay then!"

* * *

"Now Dasher, now Dancer," JP laughed as he cracked the whip over the plastic reindeer, "on Prancer and Vixen! Now Comet, now Cupid! Now Donner and Blitzen! Merry Christmas!"

"That Santa is amazing," Takuya's jaw dropped slightly as he watched JP from the security cameras before turning to Rika, who was placing a pair of sunglasses on her head. "Did he sign a contract?"

"There wasn't any time," Rika shrugged slightly, glancing at the hazel-headed boy. "Jeri's going to have him sign one after the parade. She'll have him fill out the employment papers and then he'll start in the morning. His only condition was the he wear his own Santa suit."

"He has his own Santa suit?" Takuya frowned in confusion as Rika nodded.

"Apparently," seeing Takuya's confused expression, the redhead shrugged. "If it's bad, we'll get him to wear one of ours. Now if you don't mind, I'm going home."

"Aren't you going to stay and watch the parade?"

"No, I think I've had enough for one day," Rika stated firmly as she opened the door. "See you in the morning."

"Okay, Riri," Takuya replied absentmindedly as Rika glared at him.

"Don't call me that!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Riri…"

Ducking a pen as it was thrown at him, Takuya turned to glare at Rika, only to see the door closing behind her, "… Jerk…"

* * *

"Yolei?" Rika called as she walked into the apartment she shared with her daughter, Yolei Inoue. However, the beige-painted apartment was empty and – as Rika deposited her coat on the coffee-coloured couch – she frowned.

Walking towards the large, flat-screen television, Rika picked up the remote and hit the [PLAY] button, watching as her daughter came up on the screen.

"Hi, Kaa-san," Yolei greeted cheerfully. "I'm at Mr. Minamoto's; we can see the parade from his window. He says you can come over if you want."

Leaning closer to the screen – or camera in her case – Yolei smirked slightly, "PS; Mr. Minamoto put the turkey in the oven. He said you forgot to sew up the turkey's bottom. The stuffing will all fall out, but he told me not to say anything because he," at this point, Yolei made no effort to lower her voice, "loves you and he wants to kiss you and-"

She was cut off slightly as a figure wearing a blue sports jacket with a yellow stripe running down either arm grabbed her and tried to pull her away from the camera, but a moment later, she popped back.

"He thinks that you're the most beautiful woman in the whole world!" her voice rose to a laughing shriek as the figure grabbed her again before the video ended, causing Rika to chuckle softly before she walked out of the apartment again, leaving it in silence.

* * *

A lavender-haired girl sighed slightly as she watched the moving figures from the window of the alcove she was sitting in and a raven-haired male sat down beside her, his long-hair held back in a ponytail and his grey-and-blue tiger-striped bandana.

"Do you know how much it cost to make this parade?" the lavenderette – Yolei Inoue – asked, pushing her round glasses up her nose slightly as she re-tied her own bandana – this one plain blue.

"Uh, a hundred million yen?" the raven queried, one eyebrow raised, his jacket open over his yellow t-shirt with a black hem, his grey trousers doing nothing to hide his dark socks.

When Yolei shook her head, the raven – Koji Minamoto – blinked his cobalt eyes in surprise, "Two hundred million?"

"A hundred and four million, two hundred and sixty-seven thousand approximately," Yolei sighed as Koji's eyes widened slightly and she pulled her orange cardigan tighter around her body, hiding more of the pink dress she was wearing. "It's probably a big mistake 'cause some idiot's gonna come in, buy Cole's and turn it into a junk store."

"That's not going to happen," Koji assured her as Yolei looked out the window again. "Two banks came in and rescued Cole's."

"Yeah, but Cole's has to pay them back," Yolei argued, eyebrows furrowed into a small frown. " _Plus_ interest. So if they don't sell enough things at Christmas, they're done for."

"Well, maybe you should ask Santa to give Cole's an interest free Christmas," Koji suggested as Yolei laughed slightly.

"That's a good one," she chuckled as Koji shrugged.

"You never know; it might happen. Santa does some amazing things."

"Koji, you don't need to pretend," Yolei sighed, turning her gaze to the parade again. "I know."

"You know what?" Koji's eyebrow arched again as Yolei glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"The secret."

"What secret?"

"Santa Claus," Yolei murmured. "I've known for a long time. He's not real."

"Says who?" Koji frowned as the door of his apartment began to open.

"Kaa-san," Yolei replied shortly as Rika walked into the apartment and Koji stood up to greet her.

"I believe you have something of mine," Rika stated, glancing towards Yolei as Koji's hands found his pockets.

"Lavender hair, wears glasses, talks like a twenty-year old?" he suggested as Yolei glared lightly at him before sliding off the couch and walking towards Rika.

"Hey!"

"Hi," Rika smiled and lifted her daughter into a hug. "So what do you think?"

"It's a good one," Yolei assured, a wide smile on her face.

"Yeah?" Rika grinned. "Did Santa come by yet?"

"Not yet," Yolei shook her head. "Is it Asashi Yamada again?"

"No," Rika sighed, rubbing her temple with one finger. "No, Asashi had to leave."

"Drinking?" Yolei raised one eyebrow as her mother nodded and placed her on the ground again. "It's the pressure."

"But I got a new guy and he looks like the real thing," Rika grinned again as Koji shrugged.

"Maybe he  _is_ the real thing."

As both females raised one sceptical eyebrow, Koji chuckled, making Rika roll her eyes, "Are you, Koichi and Zoe still coming over for dinner tonight?"

"That depends," Koji stated, recalling how Rika had invited him, his brother and his sister-in-law over for dinner the previous week. "Are we still invited?"

"Yes," Rika replied slowly, nodding.

"Well, I don't know about them, but I'm still coming," Koji shrugged as Rika turned to Yolei.

"Yolei, run home and put the camera things away."

"I'll put the things away; you keep watching," Koji hurriedly cut in as Yolei moved to get off the couch. Turning to Rika – who was glaring lightly at him – Koji smirked, "Let her watch the end of the parade, Rika. Santa hasn't even gone by yet."

"Fine," Rika sighed, glancing back towards her daughter, "but as soon as he  _does_ come by, I want you to come home, okay?"

"Sure," Yolei shrugged. "That's the end of the parade anyway. There's nothing else to watch other than guys cleaning up horse poop, and that doesn't thrill me at all."

As both adults left the apartment, Yolei looked out the window again, only to see a large man wearing a Cole's Santa suit drive past in his sleigh, cracking his whip over the reindeer.

As he looked up, Yolei noticed his silver hair and beard glistening in the sunshine before he waved at her. Gasping slightly, Yolei ducked behind a curtain, before glancing out again a minute later, only to realise that he had already left.

* * *

Outside Cole's, a tall, blonde boy with violet eyes pulled out his mobile phone as it rang, one hand in the pocket of his blue-and-yellow jumper, "Hello?"

" _Kouki_?" a voice asked as the blonde nodded.

"Yes sir."

" _I've been watching the parade,"_ the voice stated coolly. " _It looks bigger than last year. What's the crowd estimate?_ "

"Yakuin say over a million," Kouki replied, eyes narrowed. "Last year was less than eight thousand."

" _Have marketing come up with a giveaway, something free,"_ the voice ordered.  _"I don't want a large crowd outside Cole's in the morning."_

"I hate to say it, Mr. Kurata," Kouki puffed out one cheek, looking up at the large sleigh passing by, "but Cole's have got a pretty good Santa Claus this year. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was the real thing."

" _Keep an eye on this, Mr. Tsubasa_ ," Kurata ordered. " _Those small, seemingly insignificant, sentimental anachronisms can be surprisingly potent. I don't want my plans damaged by an elderly cherub in a red suit."_

"I'm on it, sir," Kouki promised as he moved to hang up. "Goodbye."

* * *

"Here you go," Rika smiled as she placed a slice of turkey on everyone's place before sitting down herself. "Happy thanksgiving."

"This is kind of like TV," Yolei stated as she took a bite of turkey. "Except I'd need a little brother, a dog, Koji could be the dad-"

"Mr. Minamoto," Rika corrected, glancing sideways at the raven in question as Koichi and Zoe chuckled.

"But he said I could call him Koji!" Yolei pouted as Koji smirked.

"Only if it's okay with your mother."

After a long pause, Rika shrugged, "It's fine."

"Koji could be the dad, you'd be the mom, Koichi could be the uncle and Zoe the aunt," Yolei continued. "All we'd need would be a fat person who's our cook or an annoying neighbour who's always at our house."

"You don't want one of them," Koichi winced slightly, thinking of Ivan Sato, who constantly entered their house without warning or invitation. "Believe me."

"How about we talk about something else?" Zoe suggested, seeing the awkward look in Koji's eyes as she held up her wine glass. "Do you guys give blessing in this house?"

At that stage, Yolei looked at Zoe weirdly, "Not unless Oji-san and Oba-san are here."

"Would you mind if I did it?" the blonde queried. "It's a tradition with me."

"Go ahead, Zee," Rika smiled slightly as Zoe nodded and clasped her hands together.

"We give thanks for the food before us, and the closeness of the people we love," she glanced sideways at Koichi, who smiled at her, while Koji snuck a small glance towards Rika, blushing slightly when he saw her doing the same thing, only in his direction. "And we pray that these gifts that we so gratefully receive will be shared with those less fortunate than ourselves. Amen."

As Zoe nodded in thanks at Rika, the redhead grinned, "Alright then; let's eat! I spent all day working on this and I'm not about to let it go cold."

"You really outdid yourself, Rika," Koji complimented before everything grew silent, except for the sound of cutlery on the china plates.

* * *

JP chuckled slightly as a young boy of no more than six years old walked towards him before he reached out a hand clothed in red material with golden seams and hoisted the boy onto his lap, "Hello there; what's your name?"

"Takato," the boy murmured in reply as JP grinned.

"Well, one of my elves is  _married_ to a man named Takato; he looks a lot like you," as Takato giggled, JP smiled again. "So what would you like for Christmas, Takato?"

"A 'Peter Pollywog' patrol frog that swims and blows up," Takato replied.

"That sounds amazing," JP agreed as the woman Takato was with – presumably his mother – tapped him on the shoulder.

"Can I have a word with Santa for a moment?"

"Of course," JP leaned towards her.

"Don't make me look bad," she pleaded. "They cost seven thousand yen, even without the batteries! We just looked at them!"

JP frowned slightly, "That's a bit overpriced, but, eh… Shoppers Express across the road has them on sale for three thousand, and they include the batteries. How does that sound?"

"Yeah, thanks," the woman nodded slowly as Takato tapped his finger against his leg impatiently, "but let me ask you a question; since when is Cole's sending customers to other shops?"

"I honestly don't think it matters where the toys are sold as long as they make the kids happy," JP shrugged happily, "and I'm sure everyone else here believes the same."

"Yeah…" a slow smile spread across the woman's face, "Yeah, that's the spirit! Thanks, Santa!"

"Anytime," JP smiled before turning back to Takato. "Now, if you're a good boy and do exactly what your Kaa-san tells you, you'll find a 'Peter Pollywog' underneath your tree on Christmas morning. Okay?"

"Okay!" Takato grinned and hopped off JP's lap. "Thanks a lot, Santa! And say hi to the Takato your elf married for me!"

"Will do," JP assured as he waved to Takato, his golden ring in the shape of a Christmas wreath gleaming in the artificial light the store provided. "Bye, Takato!"

* * *

"Hey! You! Are you the boss?"

"I'm the General Manager of Cole's," Takuya replied, glancing up as a brunette with cherry-coloured eyes ran towards him, "Can I help you, ms…?"

"Kari Kamiya," the woman stated, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "My son wanted a robotic cat for Christmas, and your Santa told him he'd get it."

"Yes, they're by the elevator," Takuya directed, only to be cut off by Kari again.

"They're ten and a half thousand yen," Kari complained slightly, eyes narrowed, " _without_ the batteries."

"Well prices do go up at Christmas," Takuya grinned as Kari shook her head.

"Not at Bargain Village apparently; they sell them at four thousand, one hundred yen, and they throw in the batteries."

"I find it hard to believe that we're undersold by so much!" Takuya frowned. "Where did you get your information?"

"From your Santa Claus," Kari stated, pointing towards JP, who was giving directions to another mother.

"Excuse me?" Takuya's eyebrows arched as Kari nodded.

"Santa's telling everyone where to shop," she smirked slightly. "If you haven't got it, or it's too expensive, he tells you where to go to get it at the right price."

"You're certain?"

"Absolutely; I was just talking to him, wasn't I?"

"Would you excuse me for a moment, Mrs. Kamiya?" Takuya began to push past her, but Kari grabbed his shoulder.

"Not so fast," she smiled warmly at him. "You tell your Santa that he made me a Cole's shopper. Any place that puts families before yen at Christmas deserves my business; I'll be coming here for everything except toilet paper and bananas. Tell Mr. Cole that Santa should get a raise."

Nodding dumbly, Takuya could only watch as Kari walked away from him before an idea sprung to his mind and he ran towards Rika's office.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Rika raised one eyebrow as she looked up from the paperwork in front of her. "You want me to go to the chairman with an idea you got… from  _Santa Claus_?"

Takuya nodded excitedly, eyes hyperactively wide, "If Cole's doesn't have what you're looking for, we'll find it for you, even if it means sending you somewhere else! How does that sound?"

"It sounds great," Rika grinned sarcastically. "If you're looking for a way to send Cole's out of business."

Before she could turn back to her paperwork, Takuya grabbed her hand, "You know that house just outside Shinjuku where we shoot the catalogue? You wanted to buy it."

"And your point is…?" Rika shook her head slowly.

"If this works we're probably looking at a bonus," he stated melodiously as Rika bit her lip.

"And if he hates it?"

"We're no worse off, are we?" Takuya grinned. "But if we don't turn this store around, then we're  _all_ out; from the chairman to the janitor."

After thinking about it for a moment, Rika nodded and stood up, grabbing Takuya's hand as the hazel-haired goggle-head tried to pull away from her, "I'll do it, but not alone."

* * *

 

"I… like it," a fat, balding man stated, surprising both Rika and Takuya. "It's fresh, it's bold… and it will drive Akihiro Kurata crazy."

* * *

"Why?" a mouse-haired man slammed his fist into the desk in front of him, eyes narrowed behind a pair of glasses as a hand placed a sign reading 'Cole's: If we don't have it, we'll find it for you' in the display window of his rivalling department store across from him. "Why didn't you two think of this?"

The two people in front of him – Kouki and a woman donning a Gothic Lolita style of dress – flinched as he – Kurata – continued, "Now, if this campaign is successful – and I know it will be – Cole's will make a lot of money, and the more money they make, the more difficult it will be to buy them out."

Standing as the woman – Nanami Gakusha – nodded, Kurata glared at the sign out of his window, "I want something done about this."

* * *

"Koji, I really don't get the point of this," Yolei whined slightly as – behind the raven in question – Koji's elder twin chuckled, holding the hand of his three-year-old son – Matt Kimura.

"Well, Matt's going to see the guy, so I thought that since we were here, you might as well see him too," Koji smirked slightly as Yolei sighed.

"But  _why_?"

"Let's just say that there is a Santa Claus," Koji shrugged thoughtfully, "and you don't believe in him. Is it worth the risk that you mightn't get anything for Christmas?"

"I didn't believe in him last year and Kaa-san got me everything I asked for," Yolei shrugged as Koji sighed.

"Yeah… you get a free candy cane?"

"I'm trying to limit my sugar intake," Yolei replied as a tall, brown-haired 'elf' walked towards them.

Smiling, the 'elf' turned to Koji, "She can go and see Santa now."

As Yolei glared lightly at Koji, she walked towards JP, who grinned at her.

"It's nice to meet you, sir," she bowed slightly, surprising him.

"Er… good to meet you too," he patted his lap. "Would you like to sit on my knee?"

Nodding hesitantly, Yolei walked towards JP, giggling as she was lifted onto his knee, "So what's your name?"

"I'm Yolei Miyako Inoue," she responded immediately. "And yours?"

"Well…" JP paused. "I have lots of names. I prefer JP, but I'm also Kris Kringle, eh… Santa Claus, Father Christmas, Saint Nicholas, Santakurosu. If you were in Holland, I'd be sinterklaas, or in Italy, le befana. I have to speak many languages because of how much I travel."

"Kaa-san's Ms. Nonaka," Yolei cut in before he could continue. "She's the Director of Special Events for Cole's, so I know how it works; you're an employee of Cole's."

"That's true," JP admitted hesitantly.

"But you're very good," Yolei grinned slightly brushing his beard with her finger. "You're beard's tight; usually the store ones are too loose. Yours looks realistic."

"That's because it is real," JP stated, smiling. "You can give it a tug if you want." As Yolei did so, JP laughed, "Convinced?"

Yolei nodded before glancing at the suit he was wearing, "This isn't the usual Santa suit, is it?"

"No way," JP snorted slightly. "Not nearly as fake; this one's the real thing. Gold buttons, gold thread… it's as real as me!" As Yolei raised a sceptical eyebrow, JP nodded, "Just ask your dad if I'm real!"

"I don't know where he is," Yolei replied, shoulders sagging slightly as JP frowned and pointed to Koji.

"But he-"

"That's my friend," Yolei explained, "Mr. Minamoto. Outo-san left when I was really young; I don't even remember him anymore."

"Ha ha," JP glanced awkwardly at the young lavenderette, eager to change the subject. "What would you like for Christmas?"

"Nothing, thanks," Yolei stated, much to JP's surprise.

"Nothing?"

"Kaa-san buys my gifts," Yolei chuckled. " _If_ they're not stupid, or dangerous, or…"

She trailed off as a redheaded woman came into her view, "Hi, Kaa-san…"

"Hi," Rika greeted, glancing at JP. "Good to see you." Turning back to her daughter, she beckoned for Yolei to follow her, "Come on, Yolei; you've taken enough of this man's time. There's a long line of customers and they  _do_ come first."

"Goodbye, Yolei," JP grinned as the lavenderette slid off his lap. "It was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Yolei called in reply as Koji slowly began to follow the two.

As he reached JP, he leaned towards him, "Nonbelievers."

"Right," JP pursed his lips as Koji began walking away again and Koichi led Matt towards him. He would just have to fix that, wouldn't he?

* * *

"I thought it was important for her to see Santa Claus," Koji explained defiantly as he shrugged, standing in front of Rika's desk as she glared up at him lightly from her seat, pen never leaving the paper laid out in front of her. "And I didn't see any harm in saying hello to an interesting old man."

"Well there is harm," Rika huffed, throwing her pen down on the table. "I tell her that there's no such thing as Santa Claus and then you bring her down here and she sees thousands of gullible kids and she meets an actor – a brilliant actor – with a real beard and a gorgeous Santa suit sitting right in the middle of a children's fantasy world. So who does she believe; the myth or…" she paused and pointed to herself, "the mom."

"Listen, I just got some mistletoe," Koji smirked as he leaned on Rika's desk. "Why don't we go back to my place and try it out?"

"No," Rika shook her head, picking up her pen again as Koji sighed and lowered his head, muttering 'didn't think so' under his breath.

"Look, I can help," he stated, causing her to glance up at him. "All you have to do is ask."

"Actually there is one thing," Rika tapped her pen against her teeth as Koji raised one eyebrow. "Could you take Yolei home?"

Sighing slightly, Koji nodded and began to walk out of her office, "Sure."

* * *

"I'm working at Cole's," JP explained to the two reindeer he was stroking. "All I have to do is be myself!"

Chuckling, he nodded as he handed the reindeer a carrot each – which were promptly snatched from his hands.

"Excuse me?"

JP whipped around, eyes widening slightly as he noticed two blondes – one donning a Gothic Lolita style of dress, the other bearing a blue-and-yellow hoodie – behind him, "Oh, eh, good evening."

"Evening," the male replied, his violet eyes gleaming in the darkness. "My name is Kouki Tsubasa and this is Nanami Gakusha."

"Charmed, I'm sure," the blonde smiled deviously as JP nodded warily.

"Nice to meet you both; I'm JP Shibayama."

"Well, Mr. Shibayama, we're with Shoppers Express," Kouki stated coolly. "The department store."

"Oh, you've got the 'Peter Pollywog' on sale," JP grinned as the two nodded at him slowly.

"Right," Nanami cleared her throat. "We want you to be our main Santa Claus. We have over ten thousand stores worldwide, but you would be the main guy."

"Sorry to disappoint you," JP shrugged, "but I've already signed a contract with Cole's. Now if you'll excuse me, I should go; it's getting late."

"Can we give you a lift?" Nanami grabbed his shoulder as JP bit his lip.

"I can walk… it's probably out of your way-"

"Where are you going?" Nanami cut in as JP bit his lip again.

"Eh… Twentieth Street, Mauntokameru Senior Centre."

"It's on our way home," Kouki smirked slightly as JP's eyes lit up.

"Thank you so much," as the two began to lead him towards their car, JP turned so that he could glance at the reindeer one last time. "Bye, Dancer! Bye, Prancer!"

* * *

"So, Santa," Kouki stretched his hands behind his head as JP glanced at him to show that he was listening. "How does one man get to every house around the world in one night?"

"It's a difficult question," JP chuckled knowingly. "But if you could slow down time so that a second became a year, a minute became a century and an hour became a millennium… well, it wouldn't be that difficult, would it? A couple of years ago before the population explosion, I could deliver every present and still have time for a nap, a late supper and a round of golf with the Easter Bunny! He spends winter in Tokyo, you know."

Glancing out the window as the senior centre came into view, JP grinned and opened the door, "Well, this is my stop. Thanks so much, and merry Christmas to both of you."

"Same to you, Santa," Kouki stated as JP nodded in thanks before closing the car door and walking into the senior centre.

Letting out a puff of breath, Kouki shook his head, "He's completely crazy."

"Imagine Cole's hiring a lunatic like that," Nanami smirked. "It could become a problem for them."

Nodding in agreement, Kouki gripped the steering wheel and drove away from the centre, "I know what you mean."

* * *

Rika bit her lip as she flicked through JP's contract, seeing the multiple names he had signed himself under. Closing it again, she walked out of her own office and up to Takuya's slamming the door open, much to his shock, "You don't think he's crazy, do you?"

"Hm?" Takuya glanced up as Rika pointed to JP – who could be seen through Takuya's window.

"Well, he actually believes he's Santa Claus!"

"You need to relax, Riri," Takuya stretched his hands behind his head as Rika glared at him. "Maybe that's why he's so good at it. And why does it matter? Look at our stocks; sales have gone up two hundred and ten percent since last Christmas. In a week, this company has turned around."

"And we could go the other way just as fast if this guy does anything wrong," Rika pointed out.

"What can he do, buddy?" Takuya frowned as Rika shrugged and ran a hand through her hair.

"We don't know, but if the fate of the company rests on one very unstable old man's shoulders, then I think you're celebrating our return a little too soon."

"I'm not worried," came the reply as Rika groaned and stalked out of the office.

"That's why I  _am_ worried!"

* * *

Yolei glanced at JP from behind a pillar as a young girl from her school – Yoshi Fujieda – was led towards him.

"Hello," JP grinned at her as she was placed on his lap by her mother. "What's your name?"

"Oh, she's deaf," Mrs. Fujieda explained, causing Yolei to wince as Yoshi stared happily up at JP. "You don't have to talk to her; she just wanted to see you."

Smirking slightly, JP turned back to Yoshi, moving his hands rapidly but making it clear that he was fluent in sign language. "You are a… beautiful young lady."

As Yoshi signed back a 'thank you', JP chuckled, "What's your name?"

When Yoshi replied, JP smiled warmly at her, still chuckling, "Yoshi? That's a… beautiful name. What would you like for Christmas?"

A slow smile spread over both Yolei and Yoshi's faces as the latter replied to JP.

"A doll, and a toy police car? Well you'll have them," smiling again as happiness flooded both Yoshi and her mother's eyes, JP waved, watching as Yoshi slid off his lap. "Merry Christmas, Yoshi!"

"Thank you," Mrs. Fujieda choked out as she took her daughter's hand and led her away.

Turning so that her back was facing the pillar, Yolei sighed and leant up against it.

* * *

Rika glanced up as the door to her daughter's bedroom was opened and Yolei walked into the sitting room, "Something's driving me crazy and I can't sleep."

"What's on your mind?" Rika patted the couch next to her as Yolei walked towards her and sat down.

"Santa Claus."

"You mean Mr. Shibayama?" Rika corrected as Yolei nodded. "What about him?"

"He knew sign language and was able to talk to a deaf kid from school today," she replied, her head resting on her mother's shoulder.

"That was considerate of him," Rika threw the magazine she had been reading onto the black coffee table in front of her and placed an arm around her daughter.

"It's weird how much he knows about kids and toys," Yolei continued. "And he looks like every picture of Santa Claus I've ever seen."

"That's why I hired him," Rika explained, stroking Yolei's hair as the lavenderette looked up at her.

"You're positive he's not Santa Claus? The real one?"

"I thought we talked about this," Rika frowned slightly. "You understand what he is."

"But what if we're wrong," Yolei argued. "It'd be very rude."

"We're not wrong, Yolei," Rika sighed as Yolei bit her lip.

"But all my friends believe in Santa Claus, and most kids my age do. So why don't I?"

"Because you know the truth," Rika rubbed Yolei's shoulder, "and the truth is one of the most important things in the world. To know the truth and always be truthful with other and yourself is important. Believing in myths and fantasies just makes you unhappy."

"Did you believe in Santa Claus when you were my age?"

"…Yes…"

"Were you unhappy?"

"I was when I found out the things I believed in weren't real," Rika explained, resting her chin on Yolei's head.

"Would it be okay if I thought about this?" Yolei queried, frowning slightly. "Do I need to not believe in Santa Claus right now?"

"Yolei, you have the right to believe in whatever you want," Rika smiled. "I've told you the truth, but if I'm wrong, I will  _gladly_ admit it. How about this; you ask Mr. Shibayama for something you would  _never_ ask me for and if you don't get it on Christmas morning, you'll know the truth about Santa Claus."

"That's a brilliant idea," Yolei grinned as Rika smirked slightly.

"Glad you think so. Do you think you can sleep now?"

Nodding, Yolei threw her arms around her mother before walking back towards her bedroom and closing the door behind her, trying to think of something that she could ask JP for that her mother would never get her.

* * *

"Hey, can I get a reload over here?"

"Hey. Hey! Hey, you deaf or something?"

"Can I get another beer?"

Asashi Yamada sighed as he took a sip of the frothy liquid in front of him, "That Cole's… they were nasty. I did a good job for them last year, and then they fire me!"

"They didn't have any grounds on which to dismiss you," Kouki shook his head slowly as Asashi slammed the empty pint on the table again.

The girl that runs the parade every year – the only one in there with an ounce of a brain and an attitude – she hires some wacko right of the street to take my place."

"A wacko?" Kouki smirked and leant his elbow on the table. "Tell me about him."

"Well… he's  _crazy_ ," Asashi emphasised as Kouki shrugged.

"We've got plenty of crazy people in the city."

"True," Asashi sighed. "But I never had one take my job before."

"Asashi, did you have any contact with this guy?" Kouki inquired as Asashi rolled his eyes and slammed his fist on the table.

"The guy came up in the float and got in my face."

"He got aggressive with you?"

"He tried to whack me over the head with that stupid cane of his."

"He tried to whack you with a cane?!" Kouki's eyes widened as he pulled out his wallet.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Asashi snapped irritably in response.

"This might make you feel better, Asashi," Kouki smirked and slapped several thousand yen notes on the table. "I have a job I want you to do for me."

"What kind of job do you have in mind?" Asashi's wary frown quickly turned to a grin as another several thousand was piled on top of the money already on the table.

Kouki smirked as he placed his wallet back into his jumper pocket, "You'll see."

* * *

"Just be yourself," Rika grinned at JP, who was preparing to go on set for an ad for Cole's. "Don't even think about the camera; you'll be fine."

"I know that, but I don't get why they're making such a fuss," JP shrugged slightly. "

"It's the holiday season, and you're Santa, right?" Rika's grin became somewhat strained as JP smirked.

"To many, but to others I'm just an… unstable old man with a Santa suit and a cane."

"But you're still the spirit of the season," Rika's smile became even more strained as the expression on JP's face suddenly became serious.

"You think I'm a fraud, don't you?"

"Fraud is a  _very_ strong word, I-"

"You don't believe in me."

"I believe that Christmas is for children," Rika replied, lips pursed.

"Your daughter doesn't believe in me either," JP raised his eyebrows.

"I don't see any harm in telling her that a character many acknowledge to be fictional is so," Rika stated firmly in reply, glancing towards the camera set.

"But there is," JP argued, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "I'm not just any old fictional character who wears a red suit and acts jolly. I'm… I'm a symbol! I'm a symbol of the human ability to be able to suppress the selfish and hateful tendencies that rule the major part in our lives. If you can't accept anything on faith, then you're doomed for a life controlled by doubt. I like you very much as a person, Ms. Nonaka. And I think you and your daughter will make perfect test cases for me. If I can get you to believe, then there's still hope for me, but if I can't… I'm finished."

Lips pursed, Rika shrugged as he was led towards the set a man in a 'Director' t-shirt.

* * *

" _I'm Santa Clause_ _and I'm at Cole's shopping centre in Shinjuku. Good morning, Japan!"_

* * *

 

"I'm sorry sir, but Mr. Shibayama's time is very limited," Rika stated as a woman knocked on her window.

"Rika! Mr. Minamoto's on line three!"

"No, I'm sorry but he can't do house calls," Rika reached for the 'line-three' phone as the president of Japan began talking again. "I'm sorry, but… could you hold for a moment."

Placing her call on hold, Rika sighed and picked up the phone, "What is it? I've got the president on hold."

" _Touchy_ ," Koji smirked on the other end of the line.  _"If I arrange a great babysitter for Yolei tonight, do you want to do some shopping and have dinner?"_

"Well, I'm not sure when I…" Rika bit her lip, remembering that Yolei's usual babysitter – Davis Motomiya – was out of town. "I don't think Davis is available tonight-"

" _Don't worry about it; I'll handle it_ ," Koji assured her. " _See you at five thirty?"_

"Uh, but I…" Rika sighed, a small smile on her lips. "Fine; five thirty. Bye."

* * *

"And this is Dancer," a voice stated, a reindeer shadow puppet on the wall as Rika walked out of her room wearing one of her friend's – Sora Takenouchi – creations; a tight, black kimono with several silver waves and a matching ribbon around her waist, her hair down for the first time in several years. "He's a bit slow, you see? Poor Dancer."

Eyes wide, Rika couldn't help but shake her head slowly as JP looked up to greet her, "Hello, Ms. Nonaka!"

"Eh, konbon wa, Mr. Shibayama," Rika mumbled in reply as Koji smirked slightly.

"If you want a babysitter, who's better qualified?"

"Right," Rika murmured in hesitant reply as Koji handed her her coat and the two walked out the door, the latter holding the door open for Rika, much to the amusement of JP.

* * *

"There has to be something you want for Christmas," JP stated as Yolei climbed into her bed. "You can tell me; I'm really good at keeping secrets."

After a moment, Yolei stood on her bed and reached behind an encyclopaedia on her highest shelf, pulling out a small, blue box, which she unlocked with the key around her neck and handed a folded piece of paper to JP.

"What's this?" JP frowned slightly as he unfolded the paper and looked at the picture inside; a happy family in front of a large house in the countryside. "Wow."

"That's what I want for Christmas," Yolei explained softly. "A house, a brother, and a dad. It's all I've ever wanted. If you're really Santa Claus, then you can get it for me, but if not, you're just a nice man with a white beard like Kaa-san said."

"Yolei," JP bit his lip. "Just because every child doesn't get their wish doesn't mean there's no Santa Claus."

"I thought you might say that," Yolei sighed slightly as the bite marks on JP's lip deepened.

"Did you?" he muttered. "Well, a house can be very expensive and a baby can take, uh… a year, to… uh…"

"Nine months," Yolei explained. "Less if the baby's premature, more if it's late."

"Right," JP nodded in agreement. "And a father… well no one can give anyone a  _father_."

"If Santa Claus can make reindeer fly, go down chimneys, make millions of toys and go around the world in one night, he could get someone a house, a brother…" Yolei paused in a slightly hesitant manner, "and a dad, right?"

"Yes, I uh…" JP chuckled slightly. "I suppose he could."

"I don't think I'll ever get them, so it's no big deal," Yolei murmured sadly as JP looked at the photograph again.

"Is it alright if I keep this?" when Yolei nodded, he pocketed the photograph and stood up. "Well, good night, Yolei."

"Good night, Mr. Shibayama," she called in reply as the white-haired man closed the door behind him. Turning on her side, Yolei allowed one tear to trickle down her cheek, "A family for Christmas… yeah right."

* * *

"See?" Koji chuckled lightly as he and Rika sat down on a bench across from the hotel that the latter lived in, the redhead carrying three bags – most of which consisted of Christmas presents for Yolei. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I suppose not," Rika admitted, a smile on her face.

"You need to get out more," Koji stated, his eyes full of concern. "Forget about work for a bit..."

"I should have listened to you," Rika smiled slightly again. "But you understand why I didn't."

"Sometimes I think I do, other times I know I don't," Koji shrugged slightly.

"Well you're a very patient man," Rika shoved her hands into her pockets in an effort to keep them warm. "Most guys are gone after a month of me."

"So you  _do_ admit you're hard on men," Koji smirked as Rika shook her head.

"No; I'm not limited to being hard on men alone," when Koji chuckled, Rika growled defensively. "I'm careful; so what? At this point in my life, I really don't want to be disappointed."

Koji nodded in agreement and bit his lip thoughtfully before grinning knowingly, "Do you want an early Christmas present?" When Rika groaned, Koji nodded, "I got you a Christmas present and I wanted to give it to you early."

"What is it?" Rika groaned again as Koji pulled a small, delicately wrapped – by Zoe, the redhead presumed – box.

"Do you want it early?"

"Yeah," Rika grabbed the box and unwrapped it, eyes widening as she was met by the gaze of a golden ring bearing a diamond. "What the...?"

"It's... it's an engagement ring," Koji explained, heart pounding as Rika sighed and closed the box again.

"If I've given you a... false impression of this relationship," she began, handing the box back to Koji, "then I'm sorry."

"Are you serious?" Koji murmured, staring at the box in shock.

"Have I ever given you a sign that I wanted to marry you?" Rika inquired, arms crossed as Koji ducked his head.

"...No."

"Then why did you...?" Rika trailed off, shaking her head slowly as Koji bit his lip.

"I did everything I could to make you happy... and I never asked for anything in return," the raven glanced up at her, cobalt pools of hurt, confusion and slight-anger replacing his usual eyes. "I put my faith in you, Rika."

"Well, if that's true," Rika took a deep breath and began walking towards her hotel, "then you're an idiot. I'm the wrong person to put your faith in."

* * *

"Can I get a taxi please," JP asked, smiling as the Yakuin nodded before turning and looking for a place to sit while he was waiting, frowning slightly when he saw Koji glaring at the ground on a bench across the street.

"Mr. Minamoto," he greeted, causing Koji to glance up, surprised.

"Hey, JP," the raven grinned half-heartedly. "How was Yolei?"

"She was an angel," JP chuckled before glancing at the younger man. "So how did it go?"

"I gave her an engagement ring," Koji pursed his lips slightly as JP let out a long breath of air, "but she didn't really like it."

"You have terrible timing," JP shook his head as Koji nodded in agreement. "She's a sad person, but she's kind. Very careful about her emotions."

"Married in college," Koji explained, "to a guy called Ryo Akiyama. He had a gambling problem... and a drinking problem. He left as soon as Yolei was born, and no one's seen him since."

"She's got so many doubts," JP sighed, shaking his head.

"The worst part is that she's dragging Yolei into her troubles as well," Koji murmured softly.

"Yolei does seem to be struggling with things," JP admitted, "but I get the feeling that she really does want to believe in me. But she's loyal to her mother's wishes, so if I can't convince Ms. Nonaka, then I've no hope of convincing Yolei. The Tooth Fairy told me that... only it was about another child."

Nodding in agreement, Koji stood up as a taxi pulled over, "Your taxi's here, JP." Pausing, the raven sighed and pulled the ring out of his pocket, "I always wondered what people said to the jeweller when they needed to return an engagement ring, but now I'm not sure that I want to know."

"Here," he made to hand it to JP. "You can probably find someone to give this to, what with your line of work."

"I don't think it'll fit anyone other than Ms. Nonaka," JP shrugged slightly. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Koji shrugged impassively, pocketing the ring again. "I'll get over it."

"Now I know what you want for Christmas," JP smiled and opened the taxi door. "I'll see what I can do for you."

* * *

"Go on, Tommy," Zoe urged her second, two-year old son as he watched JP hesitantly. "It's Santa!"

Gurgling happily, Tommy waved one arm in hello as he was set on JP's knee.

"So your name's Tommy?" JP grinned as Tommy nodded excitedly. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, JP couldn't help but gasp slightly as he saw none other than Asashi Yamada pushing his way past several children so that he was at the front of the line. "And, uh... what would you like for Christmas?"

Before Tommy could reply with one of the few words he knew – bear – a young woman known as Moka Akashiya walked up to him, her brown hair held back by a green hat, "Excuse me, sir, but could you please step aside? This  _is_ for the kids."

Smirking, Asashi's gaze wandered to Moka's chest before he turned to JP, "Cute little helper you've got there, Santa. Is she the one that... puts the twinkle in your eye?"

As JP gripped his staff tightly, Asashi smirked again and turned to the long line of kids behind him, "Hey, kids. You see that guy up there? He's not Santa Claus; he doesn't even live at the North Pole! He lives at a senior centre on Twentieth Street! You know what he is?"

Asashi smirked and pointed at JP as Zoe pursed her lips angrily, "He's a big...  _fat_ (JP: ... Fat? Asashi: Not my idea. DD: Oh, just shut up!)... fake!"

As he walked out of the queue – leaving several kids whispering things to their parents nervously – Zoe smiled sweetly – which even JP knew to take as a warning sign, "Santa, would you look after Tommy for a minute?"

When JP nodded, she walked away towards where Asashi was as JP began talking to Tommy again and a minute later, a loud slap was heard across the department store.

* * *

"Hey,  _Santa_!"

JP jumped slightly, but recognising the speaker as Asashi – who was still bearing a red cheek – continued walking towards the senior centre.

"Yeah, you," Asashi sneered. "What's a guy your age playing this game for? I mean, you must be at least seventy. Are you just a pathetic, lonely mental case, or does it go deeper? Is there a darker side to this?" When JP refused to respond, Asashi growled, "Tell me something, fatso! You got a thing for the little ones, huh? Not good for much else, are they?"

Suddenly realising what he was implying, JP whipped around and aimed his cane at Asashi's head, stumbling backwards slightly when Asashi hit the ground, "What the...? I... I didn't mean to..."

"Stop that man!" a woman shrieked, rushing towards the fallen Asashi as two Yakuin grabbed the cane out of his hand.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt him," JP stuttered. "He... he provoked me!"

"Save it, sir," a man he recognised as Kouki ordered him as Nanami – the woman who had shrieked – crouched down next to Asashi.

"He's badly hurt," she stated – much to JP's dismay – before she actually looked up at him. "Wait... you're... Cole's Santa Claus!"

* * *

Rika frowned as she walked into her office, seeing no JP in his traditional place in the middle of the department store. "Jeri!" she called as a brunette wearing a green dress inclined her head towards her. "Where's Mr. Shibayama?"

"You mean you don't know?" Jeri's eyes widened slightly as Rika shook her head. "Go onto any news channel and you'll find out."

Nodding, Rika walked back into her office and turned on the television, eyes wide.

" _You might want to clear the kids out of the room before we read this next story,"_ a news woman warned.  _"It appears that Shinjuku's most famous Santa Claus has a mean streak. The centrepiece of C.F. Cole's big holiday ad push is behind bars this morning-"_

Switching channels, Rika gulped, seeing much the same story on another show.

" _...plans regarding a replacement for Mr. Shibayama. The spokesman did say that for today at least, there will be no Santa Claus at the department store on Thirty-Fourth Street."_

" _... Without any apparent provocation, struck him with a walking stick,"_ another news reporter stated as Rika – once again – switched channels.  _"Yakuin arrived within moments and arrested Shibayama-"_

" _If you're planning on taking your children to Cole's, take note,"_ another reporter warned as Rika groaned, raking her hands through her pineapple-like ponytail. " _There will be no Santa Claus at the department store."_

_I'm not just any old fictional character who wears a red suit and acts jolly. I'm… I'm a symbol! I'm a symbol of the human ability to be able to suppress the selfish and hateful tendencies that rule the major part in our lives. If you can't accept anything on faith, then you're doomed for a life controlled by doubt..._

"Can you get me Koji Minamoto on the phone?" Rika called out to Jeri as she turned off the television, who nodded.

A moment later, the phone rang and Rika's hand shot out, bringing it to her ear, "Koji?"

" _I know, I saw the papers,"_ the raven replied as Rika groaned.

"I want you to help him," Rika stated quietly. "He's at Berubyu, and I have no idea what's happening, but he's alone and he shouldn't be."

" _What's Cole's position?"_  Koji queried hurriedly – Rika assumed that he was already pulling on his coat. " _Do their attorneys have an opinion?"_

"If I gave a damn about what their opinion was, I wouldn't have called you yet," Rika growled, eyes narrowed. "It's about a man who something terrible has happened to. A man you care about. A man you... believe in."

* * *

"Your honour?" a strawberry-blonde haired woman opened the door to the judge's office. "Do you have time for Cody Hida?"

The judge – Thomas Norstein – nodded, "Send him in." Smiling at the tall, chestnut-haired man who walked in, a briefcase in hand, Thomas bowed slightly, "Good to see you, Cody. What can I do for you?"

"Just the commitment paper's for Cole's Santa," Cody explained, pulling a sheaf of papers out of his briefcase and handing them to Thomas.

"It's a surprise," Thomas pursed his lips slightly as Cody nodded in agreement.

"The press is having a field day."

"Age unknown?" Thomas frowned slightly. "He's old..."

"Very old, Your honour," Cody agreed as Thomas frowned at the amount of paperwork. "You don't have to read it all; everyone knows that the guy's crazy. We'd like it over quickly."

"We?"

"Akihiro."

"Akihiro?"

"Kurata."

"Well," Thomas pursed his lips, "justice will have to prevail."

"Of course," Cody nodded in agreement, an irritated smile on his face. "Justice... always prevails."

Cody turned to leave, but suddenly paused, "Oh, and Kurata wants you to know that he's very aware of your re-election campaign coming up this spring."

"Tell him I'll be glad of his support," Thomas raised his eyebrow as the strawberry-blonde – Mimi Tachikawa – walked into the office again.

"A Mr. Minamoto's here to see you."

"Who?" Thomas frowned in confusion.

"He represents Mr. Shibayama," Mimi replied simply as Thomas and Cody exchanged a confused look.

"Send him in," Thomas sighed as Mimi nodded and left his office.

A moment later, Koji stalked into his office, a scowl on his face. "Your Honour, there seems to be some undue haste in this case. I wish to protect my client's rights, as I'm sure you do," he nodded to Cody.

"Mr. Hida, this is..." Thomas trailed off and raised an eyebrow at Koji, who smirked at Cody.

"Koji Minamoto."

"Cody Hida."

Turning back to Thomas, the scowl returned to Koji's face, "I would like to request a formal hearing where I may bring witnesses to defend my client. You can sign the commitment papers if you want, but I'll bring in Habeas Corpus this afternoon."

"We'll have a hearing," Thomas sighed. "Sunday morning at nine a.m."

"Thank you, Your Honour," Koji bowed respectfully before nodding to Cody. "Mr. Hida."

"Mr. Minamoto," Cody nodded as Koji walked out of the office again.

"I thought you said Mr. Shibayama didn't have a lawyer?" Thomas frowned as Cody chuckled.

"This is a mere hearing, your Honour; not a jury trial. You're the only one who needs to be convinced."

Nodding, Cody smiled and walked out of Thomas' office, "Have a good day, Your Honour."

* * *

"You want to know something?" a hazel-headed male – Marcus Damon – raised an eyebrow at Koji as the latter was lead to the room JP was being kept in. "I don't think that guy's dangerous. A bit crazy, but he's no thug. And if he wants to call himself Santa Claus," he smirked as he unlocked the door, allowing Koji to enter the room, "then God bless him."

"Hey, JP," Koji greeted, continuing to watch the elder man as the latter of the two stared out of the room's solitary window.

"Hello, Mr. Minamoto," JP sighed, shoulders sagging as the rain pounded heavily on the window, washing away any signs of snow that had lain there. "What brings you here on such a miserable day?"

"A friend in need," Koji shrugged, eyes narrowing into slits as JP turned to look at him. "You failed your mental exam on purpose, didn't you?"

"Huh?" JP's eyes widened as a faint tinge of salmon bled into his cheeks. "Why would I do that?"

"Don't ask me," Koji shook his head. "Maybe you've served the people enough. Maybe you've given all you can give."

"No," JP answered shortly, shaking his head.

"Then why did you do it?" Koji asked, exasperated. "The charges against you were dropped, the man you hit wasn't injured; you could have been out of here if you passed your exam, JP."

JP shook his head and turned back to the window, gulping slightly, "I disgraced myself..."

"JP, I read your transcript," Koji half-yelled. "You defended your honour! You stood up for the dignity of every child! That's not disgrace; that's decency."

"But if I'm dismissed as a crazy old guy," JP smiled coldly, "the good name of Santa Claus will be spared."

"That's not true!" Koji reached forwards and grabbed JP's shoulder, forcing the older man to look at him. "If it weren't for you, there would be no Santa Claus! You  _are_  him! Crazy or sane, you're Santa Claus!"

"Only if the children believe it," JP snarled, pushing Koji away from him. "And what kind of Santa would they be believing in, anyway? They can't look up to me anymore, not after that night."

"Why don't you think about that night for a moment," Koji urged. "A man was there to photograph the incident, the man you hit was Asashi Yamada; the man you replaced. The Yakuin told me this, JP. They believe in you, and more do when we're finished."

"Finished?" JP frowned in confusion. "With what?"

"There's a hearing on Sunday to decide whether you're to be committed," Koji explained, "and I'm going to defend you. We're going to prove that there is a Santa Claus and that you're him, Jeep."

"Did you just call me 'Jeep'?" JP grinned as Koji ducked his head in embarrassment. "No one's called me that in several decades; you are my friend!"

"Yeah; just don't tell anyone," Koji smirked slightly as JP nodded.

"I'm ready."

* * *

"We have a few days to distance ourselves from this scandal," Mr. Cole explained as the door slammed open and Rika stormed into the room, "and restart our advertising... Ms. Nonaka; we're in a conference."

"I've just read your press release," the redhead snarled, ignoring the elder man. "You're all the biggest bunch of cowards I've ever met in my life! You don't deserve to run the store!"

"Ms. Nonaka, you are out of line!" Mr. Cole started, only to be cut off.

"We have spent millions telling all of Japan, no all of  _Asia_ , that we are the store that cares," Rika stated angrily. "What do we care about? Our jobs? Money? Ourselves? Well what about one of our own who needs us?"

"What do you expect me to do?" Mr. Cole retorted wearily as Rika glared at him. "Public perception of Mr. Shibayama is that he's crazy, dangerous even-"

"And we need to change that," Rika cut him off again. "If we stand with JP, if we challenge the rumours and the scandal sheets, if we force the truth, we will win. JP's going to court on Thursday with the best lawyer and attorney in Japan – I believe you know Koji Minamoto – and he's going to prove that JP's not crazy."

As the rest of the committee bit their lips or fidgeted guiltily, Rika gulped slightly, "Now I think – for the sake of the whole company – that you need to decide whether or not you... believe in Santa Claus."

* * *

"And..." the cameraman paused as Mr. Cole turned to the camera and smiled, "we're rolling."

"Cole's has invited Santa Claus to meet and greet the children in our Thirty-Fourth street store for the past twenty years," the owner of the store began. "Cole's believes in Santa Claus, and we stand by him. He has done nothing but serve the children and families of Shinjuku city, Japan... and the world. We invite you to join us and answer this simple question."

He smirked slightly and pointed to the camera, "Do you believe in Santa Claus?"

* * *

Over the next few days, reports of graffiti artists spraying 'I believe!' on any available surface reached the guards, who did nothing about it. Rather, they bought their own spray cans and the next time they saw someone do it – the cherry-eyed woman who had requested that JP get a raise, Kari Kamiya – they joined her and painted most of the walls of the Shinjuku pier.

Whenever trucks advertising any brands drove past, one could barely see what they were advertising past the amount of 'I believe!'s on the truck.

And – seeing this as he walked into the court when a HP truck drove by – JP gulped as he sat down beside Koji, "I'm a bit nervous..."

"You'll be fine," Koji assured. "All you need to do is tell the truth."

Nodding, JP glanced sideways, seeing a man with dark brown hair and a briefcase sitting across from them, "Who's the guy in the grey suit?"

Glancing in his direction, Koji made a slight face, "Cody Hida; the prosecutor."

"Anything I should know about him?"

"Yeah," Koji smirked slightly. "He doesn't believe in Santa Claus."

"All rise," a voice cried as Thomas walked into the room and sat on his podium. "You may be seated again."

"Anata no meiyo, in the matter of JP Shibayama," Cody Hida began, a smirk on his face, "the commitment papers are on your desk. May I call the first witness?"

As Thomas nodded, Cody stood, "Mr. Shibayama, would you please take the stand?"

As JP moved to the smaller podium next to Thomas, he smiled, "Good morning, Judge. How's your grandson?" When Thomas looked at him oddly, JP smiled again, "The parade. He thought I looked like Santa Claus."

As Thomas nodded, JP moved to sit down, but before he could, the man that had ordered everyone to rise – a slightly-tanned man with wild, bushy hair, Tai Kamiya – walked up to him, "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do," JP nodded before sitting down, watching as Cody walked towards him.

"What is your name?"

Eyes widening in realisation, JP stood and bowed slightly, "I'm sorry; I didn't introduce myself. You're Cody Hida. My name's JP Shibayama."

As everyone in the court began chuckling, Thomas hit the table with his wooden hammer, although hiding a smile himself, "Order."

"Tell me, Mr. Shibayama," Cody began, face blank, "do you believe you're Santa Claus?"

Brow furrowing, JP shrugged, "Would I be here if I didn't?"

"Just yes or no, Mr. Shibayama."

"Yes," JP nodded, "of course."

Smirking slightly, Cody moved back to his seat, "State rests, Your Honour."

"Mr. Minamoto, would you like to cross-examine the witness?" Thomas glanced towards the raven, who shook his head, a small smile still on his face.

"No further questions, Your Honour."

"You may step down, Mr. Shibayama," Thomas stated as JP nodded in thanks and walked back to his seat. "Mr. Minamoto, in view of your client's statement, do you still wish to offer defence?"

"Yes," Koji retorted sharply, trying to keep the growl out of his voice as he narrowed his eyes. "I would like to call forward my first witness."

* * *

"What is your name?"

The boy in the stand gulped slightly, "T-T-Takato Matsuda..."

"What did you get for Christmas last year, Takato?" Koji continued as Takato bit his lip.

"Uh... a… a bike…"

"And who gave you the bike?"

Koji smirked as Takato immediately pointed to JP, "Him."

"Do you know who he is?"

"Of course," Takato scoffed. "Everyone does. He's Santa Claus!"

"You're sure he's Santa Claus?" Koji pressed as Takato nodded. "How can you tell?"

"Because he looks like Santa," Takato shrugged, making everyone chuckle again. "And he's really nice, he works at Cole's and he's got elves."

"What about him?" Koji asked, pointing to Cody. "Could he be Santa Claus?"

"No!" Takato immediately shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Because Santa hasn't got a grumpy face!"

At that stage, no one could hold back their laughter and Thomas had to hit the table again, "Order!"

"No further questions," Koji smirked and walked back to his seat as Thomas turned to Cody.

"Mr. Hida, would you like to cross-examine the... uh, witness?"

"No," Cody shook his head, glaring at Takato. "No questions."

Nodding, Thomas glanced at the papers in front of him as Takato stood on his seat and glanced up at him, "Do I have to go to jail now?"

"No," Thomas shook his head, chuckling. "No, you can go back to your seat."

"Anata no meiyo, I would like to call my next witness," Koji stood again, and glanced towards Cody. "Mrs. Haruhi Hida."

As everyone began muttering to themselves and a dark-haired woman with a pixie cut stood, her hazel eyes wide, Thomas hit the table again, "Order."

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" Tai queried as Haruhi nodded.

"I do."

Sitting down, she glanced up as Koji walked towards her, Cody's glare fixed on his back, "Do you have children, Mrs. Hida?"

"I have two; twins," the brunette replied. "They're both five years old."

"What are their names?" Koji pressed.

"Kaoru is the younger of the two and Hikaru is the older," Haruhi replied.

"Right," Koji nodded. "And do they believe in Santa Claus?"

Suddenly, Cody jumped out of his seat, "I object!"

"On what grounds, Mr. Hida?" Thomas frowned slightly as Cody's eyes widened.

"The witness is my wife!" he cried, glaring at Koji, who raised one eyebrow. "Mr. Minamoto is deliberately harassing her to embarrass me and expose private matters to the court."

As Thomas glanced at Koji, the raven shrugged, "Anata no meiyo, I'm simply trying to establish that Mrs. Hida, like so many other mothers, has taught her children that there is a Santa Claus."

After pausing for a moment, Thomas shrugged, "Objection overruled."

"Thank you," Koji smirked at Cody before turning back to his wife. "Do your children believe in Santa Claus, Mrs. Hida?"

"Yes."

"And did they come to this belief naturally or were they introduced by a family member?" Koji pressed as Haruhi bit her lip.

"A family member..."

"Yourself?" When Haruhi nodded, Koji glanced sideways at Cody, "And your husband?"

After a moment's hesitation, Haruhi replied, "Yes…"

"Your husband has told Kaoru and Hikaru that there is a Santa Claus?" Koji raised one eyebrow as Haruhi nodded. "On more than one occasion?" Another nod in reply.

"Mrs. Hida," Koji continued as Cody let his head fall into his crossed arms, "have you taken your children to see a department store Santa this year?"

"Yes," Haruhi replied. "Ironically, it was Cole's."

"And they both accepted that Mr. Shibayama was Santa Claus?" when Haruhi replied with a yes, Koji turned and walked a little ways away from the stand. "And did any questions about Mr. Shibayama's authenticity arise before or after the meeting?"

"After," Haruhi stated shortly as Cody groaned.

"Did you deny or confirm that Mr. Shibayama was the real Santa Claus?" Koji queried, frowning when Haruhi didn't reply. "Remember, Mrs. Hida; you're under oath."

"Actually, my husband," Haruhi glanced apologetically at Cody, "confirmed it."

"No further questions," Koji walked back to his seat as Thomas smirked and glanced at Cody.

"Mr. Hida, do you wish to cross-examine... your wife?"

Angrily slamming his hand down on the table, Cody stood up, "I object, Your Honour! This is ridiculous! Mr. Minamoto is making a mockery of this court! He hasn't even established that there is a Santa Claus!"

"Your Honour," Koji cut in, an amused smirk on his face, "I invite Mr. Hida to prove that there is no Santa Claus or that Mr. Shibayama is not him."

After taking a deep breath, Cody turned back to Thomas, "I would like to request recess until tomorrow so that I may adequately prepare to meet Mr. Minamoto's challenge."

"Mr. Minamoto, do you have any objections?" Thomas queried. When the raven-haired lawyer shook his head, Thomas shrugged, "This court stands in recess until eleven a.m. tomorrow morning."

"How did you...?" JP raised an eyebrow at Koji.

"I knew if I got him angry enough he'd take the offensive," Koji smirked. "There's no way in a court of law that we can prove that Santa exists or that you're him."

"But haven't you given him the opportunity to prove that I  _don't_ exist?" JP frowned in confusion as Koji nodded.

"Exactly; he'll go too far. Our best defence is to let Hida hang himself," as JP nodded in agreement, the amusement left Koji's eyes. "But I need you to promise me one last thing; you'll speak only when I tell you to."

When JP nodded again, Koji grinned and stood up, "Good. Come on."

* * *

"Koji!"

Hearing someone calling his name, Koji paused, allowing everyone else in the crowd exiting the court to walk around him as he waited for the speaker to catch up with him.

When they did so, Koji turned around, eyes widening as he realised who it was, "Rika...?"

"I just wanted to thank you," the redhead stammered slightly, head bowed, "for everything that you're doing for JP. I was in the gallery... I don't know if you saw me."

"We still have a long way to go," Koji stated matter-of-factly.

"I think you'll do it," Rika smiled encouragingly.  _I hope you will..._

"I have a few tricks planned," Koji smirked slightly as silence descended upon the duo.

After a moment, Rika cleared her throat awkwardly, "I'm... sorry about last week. I was..."

"Scared?" Koji smiled softly as Rika nodded hesitantly, "Don't worry about it; no permanent damage done."

"Well, I'd," suddenly cutting herself off, Rika glanced outside. "I should go. I have to pick Yolei up from school."

"Her last day, isn't it? How's she doing?"

"She's good," Rika bit her lip, "but she misses you."

"Tell her I said hello," Koji smiled before pocketing his hands, turning and walking outside. "Goodbye."

* * *

"Father Morinozuka, what is the church's position on Saint Nicholas?" Cody queried as the dark-haired, tanned priest in front of him shrugged.

"Saint Nicholas, otherwise known as Santa Claus, was a fourth century Bishop in Myra, Lycia," he deadpanned. "He's a recognised saint."

"Yes," Cody nodded, "but isn't it true that Pope Paul VI eliminated the official celebration of the feast day of Saint Nicholas."

"That's true," Morinozuka admitted. "It was made an optional celebration."

"So they downgraded him," Cody mock-pondered. "In essence, the church walked away from Saint Nicholas. Doesn't it also stand to reason that they would walk away from the diluted secular figure of Santa Claus?"

"I presume so," Morinozuka replied hesitantly. "But the church has not made it clear what its pos-"

"No further questions," Cody cut across as Morinozuka stood and walked back into the gallery.

"Relax, JP," Koji placed a hand on the man in question's shoulder. "He's just trying to get to you."

* * *

"Colonel," Cody nodded respectfully at the sandy-blonde haired male – Christopher Aonuma – in front of him. "Have you ever been to the north pole?"

"Twice," Christopher replied slowly, eyes fixated on Cody. "Once in 1998 and in 2011 – the year before last."

"And you explored the region extensively?" when Christopher nodded, Cody turned to point at JP. "And you found no evidence of dwellings – animal pens, houses, workshops – that Mr. Shibayama could have built?"

"No," Christopher snapped sharply.

"Tell me something, Colonel," Cody raised one eyebrow and pointed to JP again. "In your opinion, would it be possible for an individual like Mr. Shibayama to create a settlement in that inhospitable region large enough to create at least one toy for each of the world's two billion children?"

"No," Christopher snapped again as JP jumped up angrily.

"But there's no possible way he would have been able to see my workshops!"

"JP, sit down," Koji growled, placing a forceful hand on JP's shoulder as the elder man sat down.

"But Mr. Hida's wrong!" JP whisper-yelled. "My workshops exist only in the dream world!"

"Let me be the lawyer," Koji growled as JP sighed and slumped backwards into his chair.

"I always thought that was understood."

* * *

"Your Honour, with the court's permission, I'd like to call in my next witness," Cody stated, smirking as Kouki and Nanami entered the court, leading a reindeer in, much to JP's apparent amusement.

"Mr. Hida, what is a reindeer doing in my courtroom?!" Thomas exclaimed angrily as the lawyer in question shrugged.

"I'd like the court to see Mr. Shibayama make the reindeer fly."

"He's trying to get you to lose your temper," Koji reminded JP – who stood up and moved to stroke the reindeer's nose. "Remember that."

"I'd love to oblige," JP chuckled after a moment of stroking the reindeer, "but I'm afraid that I can't make this reindeer fly."

"I thought so," Cody smirked, but before he could sit down, JP cut him off.

"He only  _flies_ on Christmas eve!"

"Of course," nodding to Thomas, Cody sat down again. "No further questions."

"Then will someone remove the wit-" catching himself, Thomas growled. "The animal from the court?"

As the reindeer was led away, Cody stood up again, "Your Honour, the state of Shinjuku has no desire to lay waste to the popular myth of Santa Claus, but this case isn't about mythology. It's about the mental competency of JP Shibayama. And if everyone in the court is honest with themselves, they would have to conclude that he is regrettably insane. As a sworn guardian of the laws of the state of Shinjuku, as a citizen and as a father, it is my wish that Mr. Shibayama who _masquerades_ as Santa Claus solely for profit-"

"That's not true!" JP shot up, glaring at Cody, who raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Shibayama will refrain from comment or he will be removed from court," Thomas ordered as Koji pulled JP down again.

"I was not aware that Cole's was a charitable institution," Cody's eyebrow arched. "If it is, then I'm more than willing to apologise to both the court and Mr. Shibayama." Gaining no reply, Cody smirked, "I thought not. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, it is my wish that Mr. Shibayama be placed under care of the state so that the children of Shinjuku will no longer be put at risk."

"Hey, you big jerk!" Everyone whipped around to see none other than Yolei Inoue standing on the bench she had been sitting on, glaring at Cody. "Mr. Shibayama's the nicest man ever! He never hurt anyone!"

"Order!" Thomas hit the table as Rika lifted Yolei onto her lap and people began muttering. "Order!... Order!"

"Nothing more to say," Cody walked back to his seat as Thomas sighed and turned to Koji.

"Mr. Minamoto, do you wish to make a closing statement?"

"A lot of people believe in Mr. Shibayama," Koji began as he stood up and walked up to the judge's podium, locking eyes with Thomas. "Millions of children in particular. If you rule against him, you won't destroy their belief; just the man that they believe in. Mr. Shibayama isn't concerned for himself; if he was, he wouldn't be in this position, which he is in because he is willing to sacrifice his freedom for the children to create a better world for them than we have. If this is as Mr. Hida has suggested, a masquerade, then I invite the court to decide which is worse; a lie that makes a child smile, or a truth that makes a child cry. I rest my case."

Thomas sighed and hit the table with his hammer, "I shall render my opinion on this matter at noon tomorrow. Until then, this court is in recess."

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Norstein," Koji greeted as the judge took a seat next to him in the benches of the gallery.

"Thank you for waiting for me," Thomas sighed. "How did I get on this case? I don't want to rule against your client, but given the facts, I don't see how I can do otherwise. A man who believes himself to be something he isn't is by definition disturbed."

"But he isn't dangerous, or a threat," Koji snarled in retort as Thomas shook his head.

"I can't sit up there," he pointed to his podium, "as a representative of the state of Shinjuku and say that there is a Santa Claus, as much as I'd like to. Believe me, Mr. Minamoto, if I could find a way out of this, I'd take it. I'm sorry."

Thomas stood up to leave, but before he could, Koji narrowed his eyes and stood, "It's about money, isn't it?" When Thomas turned to stare at him in shock, Koji growled and pulled a hundred yen out of his pocket, "Do you know what destroyed Santa Claus? Power, greed and  _this_."

"Anger and recrimination may calm you down," Thomas stated coolly, "but it won't help Mr. Shibayama. He doesn't need a bitter epilogue from his lawyer; what he needs is a miracle."

Growling as the judge left the room, Koji glared down at the hundred yen note in his hand, eyes widening as he saw four simple words above the figure that could save JP.

* * *

That night, every newspaper in Shinjuku had much the same cover 'Santa Claus Needs Your Help at Noon!'.

And the following morning – Christmas eve – people stood in any place available, blocking the roads for cars – not that there were any on the roads. Everyone had taken the day off to support JP.

As the large clock in the middle of the city struck noon, everyone began cheering, much to Thomas' – who was looking out of his window – amusement and fear.

Walking towards the courtroom, he sighed. A lot of people – children in particular – were going to be disappointed that Christmas.

* * *

Thomas cleared his throat as – at the back of the gallery – Yolei stood up and began to walk towards him, an envelope in hand, "Having heard the evidence in the matter of JP Shibayama, I Saibankan Thomas H. Norstein, a representative of the state of Shinjuku, must regrettably rule on this day – the twenty fourth of December..."

Trailing off, Thomas leaned forward as Yolei reached his podium. Smiling, she held the envelope up to him, "Would it please the court if I gave you a Christmas card? I probably won't see you again unless I get arrested, which is highly unlikely as it's Christmas Eve and I'll be going to bed uncharacteristically early."

"Th-thank you very much," Thomas stammered, taking the card. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too," Yolei turned at walked back to her seat, winking at Koji as she passed him, gaining herself an odd look from Cody.

Opening the card, Thomas scanned the message, eyes widening as he saw a hundred yen note, on which – circled in red marker – read 'In God We Trust'.

Chuckling, Thomas picked up the commitment papers, glanced at them and threw them into the bin beside him – much to Cody's shock, "I'm not going to be needing those." After pausing for a moment, he held up the note, "The young lady who approached the bench presented me with a Christmas card and a hundred yen note – it will be returned to her after court, of course. But by presenting me with it, she reminded me that it's issued by the treasury of Japan, backed up by both the Japanese government and the people of Japan. And upon inspection of the note, you will find the words 'In God We Trust'. We're not here to prove that God exists, but we are here to prove that a being just as invisible but just as present – Mr. JP Shibayama – exists. Federal government puts its trust in god. It does so on faith and faith alone. It's the will of the people that guides the government. And it is and was their collective faith in a greater being that gave and gives cause to this bill's inscription. Now, if the government of Japan can issue its currency bearing a declaration of trust in god without demanding physical evidence of the existence or the nonexistence of a greater being, then the state of Japan, by a similar demonstration of the collective faith of its people, can accept and acknowledge that Santa Claus does exist, and he exists in the person of JP Shibayama! Case dismissed!"

Running back to his office, Thomas threw open the window, "Case dismissed! Santa Claus wins!"

Immediately, he was met by thousands of cheers, which ran like a Mexican wave down the streets.

* * *

"You're right, JP," Koji smiled as he stood up as Cody began walking hesitantly towards them. "It's all about the children."

As JP nodded in agreement, Cody smiled at Koji, "Congratulations, Mr. Minamoto."

Nodding in stoic thanks, Koji watched as Cody turned to JP, "Merry Christmas, Mr. Shibayama."

"And to you, Mr. Hida."

"Thank you," Cody bit his lip. "And, uh... Kaoru and Hikaru wanted me to remind you to stop by the house tonight; we live just outside Shinjuku in the red-brick house with the large driveway."

"I won't forget; I know your house well," JP grinned, but before Cody could leave, he stopped him. "And I hope that you keep that Great Dane outside now; he very nearly bit me several times last year."

As the brown-haired lawyer left, Koji smirked, "JP, you're free and you made a believer out of everyone."

"Not everyone," JP shook his head as Rika and Yolei ran towards the duo. "There's still one person left."

"Well done, Koji!" Yolei cried, flinging herself at the raven as JP stepped back slightly and Rika smiled at him.

"I'm very happy for you, Mr. Shibayama."

"Thanks, Ms. Nonaka. But Yolei saved the day."

"Yeah; we couldn't have done it without you," Koji grinned as Yolei blushed slightly.

"Well done, Koji," Rika smiled as she extended her hand – which was taken as Yolei held her breath.

"Thanks," Koji shook the redhead's hand before slowly releasing it as Yolei sighed in disappointment. "Merry Christmas."

"You too," Rika smiled as she bade JP a merry Christmas.

Crouching down next to Yolei, the elder man smiled, "Don't give up yet, Yolei. Merry Christmas."

As the two females left, Koji smiled slightly, "Do you want to come back to my place for a drink?"

"Hm?" JP glanced at him. "Not tonight; I'm much too busy!"

"Right," Koji nodded, sighing slightly as JP walked away, but paused by the door.

"Thanks again, Mr. Minamoto. In everything I've gone through or will go through, I'll never find another friend like you."

* * *

"This is going to blow up in my face, isn't it? I lost bigger than I ever thought I'd win," Kurata scowled as Nanami shrugged behind him.

"There was a lot of pressure."

"Yeah," Kouki nodded in agreement, hands behind his head in a stretch. "Who knew what the Saibankan was going to do when faced with putting Santa in an asylum?"

"He isn't Santa Claus!" Kurata shrieked, storming out of his office. "What the hell is the matter with everyone?! There is no Santa Claus!"

As Kurata left the room, Nanami blushed and pulled off her hat, inside of which was a badge reading 'I believe'. Smirking, Kouki rolled up his sleeve to reveal a tattoo on his upper right arm, also reading 'I believe'.

* * *

Rika frowned as she walked into the church, note from Koji still in her hand. Seeing the raven, she walked up to him. Before she could say anything though, Morinozuka walked out, bible in hand. Eyebrow raised, she glanced at him, "Is someone getting married?"

"Not that I know of," Koji shook his head. "Did you arrange this?"

"Me?" Rika squeaked, pointing to herself as Koji smirked and nodded. "I didn't; you did!"

"No, you did."

"Oh, I did?"

"You didn't?"

"Didn't you?"

"I didn't, did you?"

"I didn't!"

"I know you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"You did, didn't you?"

Finally getting exasperated, Rika glanced at Morinozuka, "Father?"

"Are you ready?" Morinozuka queried as Koji shook his head in confusion.

"For what?"

Grinning, he glanced between the duo, "To get married!"

* * *

Yolei sighed as she stared sadly at the tree and her mother walked out of her room, a mug of coffee already in hand. Seeing a glistening light, Yolei couldn't help but follow it, tracing it back to her mother's ring finger – which was bearing a golden engagement ring with a diamond in it. Seeing her shock, Rika bit her lip, "Yolei, I have something to tell you."

Suddenly, the door to her mother's room opened again and Koji walked out in a dark blue dressing gown, wrapping an arm around his new wife as he grinned at Yolei, who ran towards them, throwing her arms around them, "So what did you get for Christmas?"

* * *

"Yolei, I don't know what Mr. Shibayama told you, but we don't own the house," Rika groaned for the fifth time as Yolei grinned excitedly.

"But it's the one from the catalogue beside Koichi, Zoe, Matt and Tommy's house, right? I told him I wanted it for Christmas and he said he'd get it for me."

"A house is a big gift," Yolei's new father chuckled, an arm around her as Rika glared at him lightly.

"That's what Mr. Shibayama said!" Yolei giggled as Rika rolled her eyes.

"For the love of-" cutting herself off, Rika looked out the window. "We're going to the house because it's snowing, it looks nice and Mr. Kanbara wanted to take pictures for next year's Christmas catalogue, which is pretty annoying. It's Christmas!"

Smirking at his wife's irritation, Koji couldn't help but chuckle as Yolei shook her head, "Sorry, Kaa-san, but you have it wrong. Mr. Shibayama organised this!"

As the trio stepped out of the taxi, Takuya grinned and walked towards Rika, "You got the bonus."

"Huh?" Rika raised her eyebrow as Yolei ran inside and Koji walked towards her, a confused expression on his face.

"Our name's on the mailbox..."

"I got a call last night from Mr. Shibayama," Takuya explained, "who said that you and your husband were looking for a new house. He was quite insistent." Glancing between the two as Rika muttered something under her breath, Takuya grinned, "Did you two get married?"

"Last night," Koji nodded as Rika once again muttered something under her breath.

"Well congratulations!" Takuya grinned before frowning slightly. "Was this planned?"

"Not exactly," Koji shook his head as Takuya nodded in understanding.

"Mr. Shibayama said he wanted to be here, but he's overseas..."

The statement snapping Rika out of her initial shock, the redhead raised her eyebrow, "Mr. Shibayama?"

"Yeah. The house is for sale by the way," Takuya grinned. "I'm sure you can afford it now; we all get our bonuses thanks to you and Mr. Shibayama."

"Thank you so much!" Rika pulled Takuya into a small hug as the goggle-head's jaw dropped slightly and he patted her awkwardly on the back, glancing warily at an amused Koji.

"No problem, Riri. Merry Christmas."

As Takuya drove away after handing Rika the key, Yolei ran outside again, "This is the house I asked Mr. Shibayama for, and he got it for me, and he got me a dad too! As for the third thing... do you think he'll get it for me?"

"If JP said he would," Koji smiled, "I'm sure it's already on the way."

"Yeah, I guess I'll just need to wait a bit for it," Yolei giggled and began running towards the house beside theirs, in which resided the Kimura family. "I'm gonna go say hi to Koichi, Zoe, Matt and Tommy!"

Rika grinned and moved to kiss Koji, but paused suddenly, "Yolei? What else did you ask Mr. Shibayama for?"

Smirking, Yolei glanced back at her family, "A baby brother! Bye!"

Eyes wide in shock, both Koji and Rika couldn't help but glance at the latter's stomach. Chuckling, Koji leaned forwards and kissed Rika before the duo followed Yolei towards his elder brother's house.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please review!


End file.
